All my music
by fetching
Summary: I decided to put my iPod on shuffle and try to come up with a story plot for each song that played. I am posting all my twilight stories here. I will try to update quickly. Please enjoy! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please review!
1. Fearless Emmett&Rosalie

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted on my other stories lately. They're saved on my computer which is in for repair right now. I figured that since there was a laptop sitting around I'd write a whole bunch of short stories. I REAAAAAAAAAAALLY recommend listening to each song as you read. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the spur of the moment urge to write.**

Song-Fearless by Taylor Swift

Couple-Emmett/Rosalie

Genre-Romance

Rosalie always knew that Emmett was different. He was funny, energetic, and perfect. For the first time, Emmett had asked her out on a date, and she had never been so excited. The slow drip of the raindrops from the roof let her know that the rain had stopped. Emmett had taken her dancing. No, not to a club but actual ballroom dancing. It had been the last thing she would ever expect from Emmett but, sure enough, he had shown up outside her bedroom door in a tuxedo, telling her to put on her best dress.

As she turned to walk outside she found Emmett waiting with his hand outstretched.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded slightly and placed her small hand in his larger one. As they stepped outside, she sighed in contentment. Watching the sky after it rained was one of her favourite ways to pass the time - though she would never tell anyone else that. The pavement glowed under the thin layer of mist and water left over from the storm. They walked slowly to the parking lot, hand in hand. Though it wasn't long before the rain started again. Yet, Rosalie didn't care. She didn't care that her hair was being ruined, or that her make-up might be running or that the best dress she owned was getting soaked and covered in mud. Because she was with Emmett and all she could think of right now to make the moment perfect would be to dance. She lifted there entwined hands and did a delicate spin, only to be caught by the waist by Emmett. She rested her free hand on his chest as they swayed to non-existent music.

"Still in the mood to dance, Miss Hale?"

"Only with you."

"In the rain?" He asked.

"Why not?" She replied. In fact, she couldn't think of a time when she would love to dance more. As soon as they heard thunder they figured it was time to go. As they drove down the road, both completely soaked, Rosalie had a fleeting thought that she would like it if they never stopped. To just keep driving until the road ended. Emmett ran his hands through his hair, trying to shake some of the water away. Her breath caught as she saw this. It was the small things like this that made her dead heart want to re-start.

As they pulled up to the house they heard the soft flutter of footsteps-Esme was home. Rosalie wasn't afraid to say that she was slightly crest-fallen that the night was over. As they walked in, Esme gave them a sweet smile from where she sat reading on the couch.

"Where are Carlisle and Edward?" Rosalie asked. Of course it wasn't unusual for Edward to be out of sight, but Carlisle was usually home by this time.

"He had to work late. There was a horrible car accident and the hospital is short-staffed at the moment." She said with a slight frown. "And Edward has gone to hunt."

"Hmm." She hummed thoughtfully. "I'm going to change."

As she walked up the stairs she heard Esme call "You guys are cleaning up this mud!". She heard Emmett chuckle as he followed behind her up the stairs. Rosalie knew that Esme hated nothing more than a messy house and had always found the habit of her continuous cleaning amusing.

Rosalie was about to enter her room before she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to find Emmett standing in her doorway.

"Look…I'm not good at this kinda stuff. So I'm just gonna say it. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. And I hope it was special for you to and I just wanted to let you know that I think that you're the most beautiful person in the world and that you're perfect and…"

"Emmett."

"And that you amaze me…"

"Emmett!"

"What?" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Stop rambling." She looked at him carefully. She didn't need to hear what she already knew. She knew that Emmett thought she was amazing. Edward had voiced Emmett's thoughts to her at least three times before. She disagreed. She knew that Emmett had asked Esme where a good place to take someone on a date would be. He had made sure to add that it had to be spectacular and perfect and all that Rosalie would love. She thought that he didn't need to try and impress her; he gave her too much. She knew that he would glance her way when he thought no one was looking. She thought that he wasn't as inconspicuous as he thought he was. She thought that she was broken. Damaged. Emmett deserved better.

"Why do you think I'm so great?"

"Because you are." He replied simply.

"You could do better."

He stared in shock as her hands began to shake. He gently clasped her hands between his own and stepped closer. He smiled as he heard her breath catch just slightly; loving that he was the one causing this reaction.

"Not possible."

He leaned down and placed the most gentle kiss on her lips. He knew that now was not a time for anything else. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I love you." She whispered.

"I think I will always love you more." He teased.

"Not possible."

He thought he could stand there forever. She knew that they could.


	2. High School Musical

**Hey guys! If you're reading this then I must thank you for sticking with me for the second chapter. I hope the first story was okay and that you guys all enjoyed it. This story will definitely be less serious…I wanted to lighten it up a bit. Enjoy!!! P.S. This is not at Forks high.**

**I own nothing.**

Song- High School Musical

Couple(s)- Bella/Edward Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett

Genre- Humor

Emmett was going to die. That was the only thought running through my head-kill Emmett. Emmett, being the annoying moron that he is thought it would be just hilarious to sign up the rest of the family for the school musical. Of course, he didn't realize until too late that we had signed him up as revenge. But that's not it…oh no, Alice, being Alice, decided not only to go to auditions but decided that the rest of us would also have to audition and told us that if we didn't try our best she would shave our heads. I thought that was extreme but hey, a threat is a threat. So of course we all made it into the musical (we all sang beautifully, as Mrs. Copper put it) and had to perform. So now, here we are, on graduation day awaiting round two of musical torture. Mrs. Copper had picked out a song that we were expected to sing-saying that since we 6 were the 'best in the show' it would be us to sing, oh yeah you guessed it, high school musical at the graduation ceremony. The 'us' included me, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bella!" Alice hissed.

"What?" I questioned. She had that 'I'll-strap-you-to-a-chair-if-you-try-to-run' look on her face. Freaky.

"Don't you dare even think of backing out!" In truth I had been thinking about what would happen if I just made a dash back to the house…I should've know Alice would be watching for escapees.

"Fine, fine." I surrendered. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It'll be fine, love." He whispered soothingly.

"For you maybe." I muttered, and he chuckled.

"Trust me."

"And now, we have a special performance from a few students who were in this year's musical."

Mrs. Copper's voice rang through the gymnasium, followed by applause from the crowd. Emmett had a stupid smile on his face, showing that he held no embarrassment at all about what he was about to do. Rose looked ticked. She obviously wanted to be anywhere but here. Alice was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. This, in turn, made Jasper slightly excited, so he too had a small grin on his face. Edward was completely calm and standing next to me. I was slightly nervous. Even after years of being a vampire I couldn't quite get over the fear that I would mess up. The applause stopped and I immediately tensed.

"Please try to calm down Bella." Jasper said quietly. His face was now anxious and he looked like he would vomit if he could. I realized it was me that had sent the tidal wave of fear.

"Sorry Jasper." I said apologetically.

"Ready?" Alice nearly squealed. There was a collective mutter of 'not really's and a 'not now, not ever' from Rosalie.

"Good, because it's almost time."

When the music started, Alice clapped and grabbed Jasper's hand. Jasper still looked like he was going to spew but I'm not quite sure it was completely my fault this time.

"We're first! Let's go Jazz!" and with that she pulled Jasper onstage and they began to sing.

Jasper:_ Lookin' forward from center stage, to graduation day, time to get the future started._

Alice:_What we leave what we take with us, no matter what, it's something we're part of_

Both: _We learned to fly, together side by side. I just hope the rest of my life, will feel as good as my_

High school musical who says we have to let it go It's the best part we've ever known, step in to the future but hold on to  
High school musical, let's celebrate where we come from  
the friends who've been there all along, just like a HIGH SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

The audience had burst into applause when they had begun to sing and had done the same at the end of the chorus. My stage fright was continually getting worse with every line.

"Calm down Bella, you'll be absolutely perfect." Edward whispered. I said nothing in response.

"Let's get this over with." Rosalie muttered. As she and Emmett walked on stage there was another round of applause. Rosalie flashed a beaming smile at the audience before the singing began again. She was a better actress than I thought.

Emmett: _Improvisation without a script, no one's written it, and now we have the chance to_

Rosalie: _Someday we'll be lookin' back, memories we've had, all the songs that we've lived through_

Both: _The best of times, so why leave them behind, why can't the rest of my life? Be like my_

As everyone sang the chorus I leaned over to Edward.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

"Bella look at me." He said while turning my face upwards. "You are going to be amazing. You are going to sing with me, and not worry about the crowd. If you do this, I will personally throw Emmett through a wall later." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for only a second, but still managed to make me somewhat disoriented. "Understand?"

"Okay." I said drunkenly. He grabbed my hand and led me on stage. Alice gave me a quick wink before I turned to face the audience. I almost froze, but then remembered Edward's promise- _'If you do this, I will personally throw Emmett through a wall later.' _That was motivation enough for me. Emmett would pay.

Edward & Bella: _Now we've finally realized, who we are it just took some time. We had to live and to learn, to see the truth!_ _Nothing's ever impossible, into the future we all free fall!_

Everyone: _but forever we'll always have high school!!!_

I realized that singing onstage wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was actually enjoying myself. As the song came to a close, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Was that so bad?" he muttered.

"Not as bad as I expected." I sighed.

"Good."

The guys and girls rode in separate cars on the way home. All the way there Alice wouldn't stop talking about how amazing it was to sing onstage. Being a Cullen, she usually didn't get these chances because we all tried hard to be un-attached to humans.

As we pulled up the driveway I could hear Jasper laughing from inside.

"He did promise her, Emmett." Jasper chuckled. "He just decided to use a metal bat."

We all stood frozen in the driveway, listening to the boys. Alice and Rosalie looked confused while I snickered, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Suddenly there was an outburst that was clearly Emmett.

"HOLY SH-"and then there was a sound like mountains colliding as Emmett went flying through the living room wall and into a nearby tree. I rolled on the ground laughing while Rosalie and Alice burst into hysterical laughter. Edward walked out of the house, holding the metal bat in question and grinned. He turned to me and winked.

"What? I couldn't find the baseball."


End file.
